1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens adjustment structure, and particularly to a zoom lens adjustment structure that allows for increase of a zoom ratio without increasing thickness of the zoom lens adjustment structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing devices (hereinafter cameras) are miniaturized for easy transport. Among such cameras, a zoom lens occupies a large portion of a camera in terms of volume, size, and weight. Generally, the zoom lens is composed of a number of lens barrels as part of a photographic optical system. The lens barrels move along an optical axis of the photographic optical system for zooming in and out. Increasing the zoom ratio without increasing thickness of the zoom lens, continues to need improvement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens adjustment structure to overcome this shortcoming.